Non-volatile memory cells include a floating gate in which electric charge may be injected. As implied by the name, the floating gate electrically “floats” with regard to other structures in the cell such that the injected charge is retained even if the memory cell is powered down. Scaling of a 2D NAND flash cell, especially in the word line direction, is limited by doped poly depletion due to the very small feature sizes.